


Only if you want to

by solkatrezi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Aromantic Ruby, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships, Yellow uses they/them pronouns, also a bit of ambershipping just because, aromatic Red, redhueshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkatrezi/pseuds/solkatrezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby likes Red platonically and so does Red, thats p much it :D its really cute trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if you want to

**Author's Note:**

> I made this mostly for myself and my REALLY COOL QPP and also my REALLY cool friend, shout out to the actual Ruby and the actual Yellow, you know who you are!! anyway i hope you guys like it and just a heads up: English isn't my first language so grammar isn't my best subject, there's a reason why i get C's on essays.

Red and Ruby have only known each other for a few months and already they make each other’s day by just greeting one another. They didn’t see each other all that often but they had nice and fun conversations over text and when they had an opportunity to talk in person it was also really fun times. They met through Sapphire who felt bad that Ruby seemed to be in a bad mood for a period of time and she couldn’t help because her nature wasn’t ‘calm and chill’ per say. She remembered her good friend, Red, he could light up any mood with his optimism and ability to befriend anyone!

Very quickly they both got along really well! to the point where Ruby would go on and on telling Sapphire all about their conversations and humor and how happy Red made him feel, If sapphire hadn’t known that Ruby was aromantic she would have thought he had a romantic crush on Red.

“Ruby” Sapphire said.

“-and then he said ‘Yeah tbh I would fight your enemies if I could!’ and I think-“ Ruby continued.

“Ruby!” She sounded a bit more irritated.

“-and get this: HE DREW me and my favorite pokemon can you believe it?? And look at the COLORS-“ he shoved his phone on Sapphire’s face.

“RUBY!” Sapphire said loudly causing him to be startled and finally pay attention to her “Do you LIKE like Red or something? It sure does sound like it”.

Ruby started blushing “oh!…well… m-maybe… but only platonically!”

“yeah of course I know platonically,” Sapphire repeated “are you planning on telling him?”

“NO! he probably doesn’t wanna be in a queerplatonic relationship with me anyway,” Ruby stated confidently “I mean he is so cute super fun and-“

~ ~ ~ ~

“-SO funny! Yellow! He is so cool!,” Red proclaimed happily at his best friend. They were both sitting in the couch of their small house they had hidden in the forest. “But I don’t think he wants to be in any type of relationship at the moment though.”

“Oh? Why not?” Yellow asked with genuine curiosity.

“BECAUSE… I don’t know actually I just don’t picture him wanting a relationship?”

Yellow laughed, “Red that’s not a reason that makes sense, maybe Ruby does want to be in a relationship, maybe even with you!”

“haha! Don’t say it like its something romantic, Yellow, geez.” He said while his cheeks turned a bit red. 

Yellow smiled at Red “Oh yeah sorry!,” they keep forgetting that Red is aromantic as well, since they learned about it quite recently. “Anyway I gotta go meet Gold by the small pond in the forest, we are fishing for a bit. Are u going to be okay by yourself?”

“Yeah of course I will! I’m not 6 years old” Red teased Yellow for their parental instincts they showed on Red often.

“Alright alright, I’ll see you at around 5pm!” Yellow headed out the door.

“See ya! tell Gold I said hi!” He yelled from the couch.

“Will do!” They said already heading out the door and closing it.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Sapphire made sure Ruby was not around when she took her phone out and contacted Red by message.

Sapphire: “Hey Red! You know how you talk to Ruby and all”

Red: “haha yes I am aware. What about it?”

Sapphire: “okay I’m not supposed to tell you this but he has a platonic crush on you and won’t shut up about you. Do whatever you want with that information.”

Red: “wow WAIT! What do I do?? What does he say? Tell me more!”

Sapphire: “Nope! That’s all I’m gonna say you do whatever you want now.”

Red was feeling all sorts of emotions, he felt happy, scared, surprised, panicky. No one has had real actual feelings for him like that, well except maybe Yellow at some point but they have Gold now and they get along extremely well, surprisingly. 

Red is going to see Ruby do his contest the next day so he was definitely getting all sorts of thoughts about what he should do, whatever plan he had to make he had to do it NOW.  
~ ~ ~ ~

-The Next day-

Red took a train to Fallarbor Town where he is going to meet Ruby and cheer for him at his contest for ‘coolness’. His best way to show support was to wear a red shirt with the words “Team Ruby” painted on it in white. He made a smaller one for his Pikachu. When they arrived to the train station at Fallarbor Town they waited for Ruby to arrive.

“RED!” Ruby exclaimed after spotting him on a crowd of people “over here!”

He turned to look for Ruby in the distance only to find that he was already in front of him. They hugged, Red loved hugging Ruby, he was much shorter than himself it felt nice, almost like hugging Yellow except they were too short for Red and with Ruby he can rest his own head on top of the other’s head. Ruby loved hugging Red because he is so tall and as much as he loved hugging Sapphire she was around his height if not shorter, Red was definitely fun to hug.

“Hey Ruby!” Red happily exclaimed as they hugged.

“Ayy! I like your shirt! Oh and you made one for pikachu too! That’s so cute, thank you so much for coming”   
“haha yeah! I bet you’re going to win this one too like you always do since you’re really good at these!” Red complimented him.  
Ruby started to blush a bit and Red took notice and he smiled at him. “Anyway its time to go inside your contest is about to start soon”  
~ ~ ~ ~  
The competition went great! Ruby had everyone practically around his finger, they all loved his show. Nobody was match to his great contest skills. He decorated his pokemon with a ‘Cool’ aesthetic and he aced it!

“and the winner is….” The judge started announcing as Ruby crossed his fingers for good luck. Red wasn’t even in suspense he knew for a fact that Ruby is going to win.

“Ruby from Littleroot Town!” Red and Ruby both jumped and cheered along with the rest of the stadium but Ruby was only looking at Red from the stage.

After the medals and prizes were given Red met up Ruby backstage and they ran into each other for a hug. “Congrats Ruby!! I knew you could you looked so cool up there!” Red proclaimed happily.

“Thanks, Red! Thank you very much for coming too, you have no idea how much this means to me!” 

Red suddenly remembered what he was going to ask Ruby. “Oh yeah! By the way ummm… Okay you don’t have to agree if you don’t want to but uh…” Ruby was staring at Red and panicking a bit at what the other was going to say. “Okay do you want to be, something like, maybe,… Queerplatonic partners??” Red was blushing and he looked away for the last part for he was too embarrassed to face Ruby and see his expression.

Ruby, on the other hand, was still staring at Red in disbelief at what he had just heard, ‘Did he really just asked me to be his queerplatonic partner?’ is all he was thinking about, he almost forgot to reply. 

“Y-YEAH! Oh my god I would love to! H-how did you know? Was I being too obvious? Whatever I don’t care all I know is that I’m so happy right now!” Ruby was practically yelling, today surely was a good day after all.

The other was smiling at the small and excited Ruby “I’m so happy too! Oh and no romo?” 

“No romo!” Ruby said as he pulled Red down to kiss his cheek.


End file.
